The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2
The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2 is a special episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam that is part of the April Fools' Fun-Around show. Links * Episode audio on Nerdist * Episode video on YouTube Cast WorkJuice Players *Paul F. Tompkins - K of the Cosmos *Craig Cackowski - Captain Laserbeam and The Platonic Ideal *Marc Evan Jackson - Lady Haiku, Captain Laserbeam, *Hal Lublin - Protege and Captain Laserbeam *Autumn Reeser - King Cool and Dream Girl *Annie Savage - Protege and Patrick *Busy Philipps - King Cool *Ben Blacker - Daddy-O Guest Stars *John Ross Bowie - Captain Laserbeam *Andy Daly - Patrick, Daddy-O, and King Cool *Felicia Day - Protege *John Hodgman - Patrick and Daddy-O *Lauren Lapkus - Dream Girl, The Platonic Ideal, and Daddy-O *Mark McConville - King Cool *Michael McMillian - Captain Laserbeam and Protege *Ben Schwartz - Dream Girl and The Platonic Ideal Plot The main thrust of the plot of this episode was the script for Poetic Injustice (TAH #49), and a full summary may be found on that page. This story was told within the wraparound setting of K of the Cosmos deciding to use his fun and whimsy to vex his favorite patsies, the beef-brained skinbags of the reality known as the Thrilling Adventure Hour. As the show progressed, K picked the names of the actors out of a hat as each character appeared and that actor then played that part for the duration of the episode. Later in the episode K began assigning multiple actors to each role and requiring Marc Evan Jackson to read every character on a single page. Notes *This episode was performed at Largo in celebration of the non-governmentally sanctioned holiday of April Fools. None of the actors other than, presumably, Paul F. Tompkins knew ahead of time what part they would be playing throughout the evening. *During his introduction, K states that "everyone within the sound of my voice is part of this continuity." *K also states "take that, wiki-smiths", thus vexing your faithful TAH wiki editors and possibly making this very wiki a part of Thrilling Adventure Hour canon. *Also vexing is the sheer number of people to play each character, thus a deviation from our normal actor / character listing above. Instead of listing the actor for each character, we have listed each character the actor plays. *This also marks the first and only time one of The Bens has played a character in The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *While John Hodgman is playing Patrick, Craig Cackowski reminds Hodgman of Ben Acker's stage direction to Cackowski for Patrick: fatter. While playing Laserbeam, Cackowski congratulates Patrick on overcoming his asthma, "usually an integral part of your character." *The episode also contains two clinks from Beyond Belief, and two of Sparks Nevada's gunshots. Jackson, apparently as Sparks Nevada for a split second, cautions the rest of the cast to "Tell No-One". Continuity *This is the 210th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1. *The next episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3. *The previous episode in the The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam universe is Try Triangle Again (TAH #207), though this episode is obviously out of continuity no matter what K of the Cosmos says. (Yes, I will include this disclaimer on EVERY SEGMENT.) *The episode in Captain Laserbeam canon prior to Poetic Injustice is Irrational Numbler (TAH #36), and the following episode is Even Bluebirds Get the Blues (TAH #55). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 1, 2015 and released on June 8, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes Category:Special episodes Category:April Fools episodes Category:Non-canonical episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2015 segments Category:Questions